Monitoring user habits and providing recommendations with respect to transportation typically comprises an inefficient process with little flexibility. A user wishing to optimize functions associated with transportation may view reading materials that specify how to optimize the functions. The reading materials are not typically associated with the user. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.